Thieves on the Run
by Mr. Mountain Dew
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are two thieves that rob some place trying to take the same item and get into an argument. Arthur finds out about the theft and goes there to catch them red handed, now they must escape the store and go on the run together all the while blaming the other for their failed heist. Can this lead to something more? Rated T to be safe, may change to K .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, they belong to BBC.

Merlin slid through the ventilation shafts of the museum peering through grates till he saw what he was looking for, a precious gem that was put in a thick glass case. This morning Merlin had seen a flyer advertising this gem as "The World's Most Precious Gem" and if he could get it then he would no longer have to go hungry for days on end and he could also help his mother financially. In 16 hours Merlin had come up with an elaborate plan and he was impatient and decided the quicker the better. Merlin started to pop open the grate when he saw movement down near the gem. He froze and watched as a woman appeared from the shadows; she stared at the gem and slowly made her way towards it. Merlin quickly realized that if he didn't act soon that she would have the gem and he would be left with nothing. He shifted to pull out his gun and heard something groan, his eyes grew wide with fear as he realized the grate was opening. Merlin let out a gasp as he fell through and landed on the floor right in front of the gem. Merlin groaned and started to get up till he was pinned to the ground with a knife near his throat. He glanced up to see a snarling woman and he merely chuckled. She gave him the reaction that he wanted and soon his head was yanked back and the knife was dug into his skin. She glared daggers at him and opened her mouth just enough to make a sound.

"What are you doing here?"

To Merlin she seemed more curious then angry. But instead of answering her he swung his head back connecting with her jaw, her reaction was what he was hoping for and soon he was out of her grasp and he made for the gem. He was not about to lose his opportunity to someone else. Merlin stopped at the glass and started to look for a way to open it and not set off any alarms. He heard some movement behind him but thought nothing of it 'till he was shoved down and a gun put to his temple.

Trying to think of a way out of this predicament he chuckled, "You really like to threaten people don't you?"

He heard her pull the trigger back and then in his ear she whispered, "give me one good reason I shouldn't just shoot you now." To emphasize her point she placed the barrel into his temple.

He gulped and reached for his gun, she didn't seem to notice and he was glad. He turned at gave her a cheeky smile before raising his gun and shooting the glass where the gem was, "because of that."

Merlin saw the fear cross her eyes before she made a dash for the gem. Merlin was about to go running towards it as well till he heard the police enter the building. Instead he started to look for a way out and saw the woman making a dash for the back entrance. Seeing no other way he followed her, they rounded the corner to come face to face with the police chief, Arthur Pendragon, himself. Merlin saw shock cross his eyes before they turned and ran another way. Merlin began to look for the closest way out and seeing a window he grabbed the woman causing her to let go of the gem and jumped out the window. Merlin was glad that they were on the first floor but as soon as he stood up he was slapped in the face, and before he could gather what was going on they were surrounded by the cops. Merlin saw the woman staring at the police chief as he walked up to them.

He heard the police chief sigh and bluntly state, "Morgana you know that you're in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I've decided that I'm going to try bouncing the chapters around who they focus on, this one will focus on Morgana.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Merlin or any of the characters, they belong to BBC.**

Morgana stood glaring at Arthur, it was supposed to be an easy in-and-out theft, but this bloke beside her got in her way and now Arthur had caught her. Morgana carefully took in her surroundings as the rest of the cops surrounded them, she knew there had to be a way out and that's when she saw it, a tunnel that they had not guarded. She knew it was her only chance of escape, but she needed a distraction. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she whipped her head around to come face to face with her old friend, Gwen, the look in her eyes told her they thought that she had given up.

Since Morgana could think of nothing else she decided to go with the first thing that came to mind, she looked beside her and shoved the bloke towards Arthur, all he'll broke loose as some of them went to help Arthur. She took this as her chance and ran for the tunnel, it was just in sight when she felt someone grab her arm. It scared her but she kept pushing forward as hard as she could no matter who had ahold of her.

When she made it to the tunnel she took a glance behind her to see the bloke was the one who had ahold of her. She was frustrated that he kept getting in the way and messing up her plans, but she noticed movement behind him and stole a glance behind him. She say all the policemen gathered around something and she realized that she didn't have the gem with her, she turned her steely gaze on the bloke.

"Please tell me that you somehow have the gem on you."

He flushed with fear and embarrassment and she got her answer. All her accomplishments from that night were now shattered and laying on the ground a few yards away.

She turned and ran through the tunnel dragging him along with her, he was going to answer her questions after what he had just done.

As soon as they got out the other end of the tunnel she shoved him against the brick wall and snarled at him. "Why do you keep messing with my plans? Are you working for him?" As she was speaking she was sliding a knife out from under her sleeve. She was done with him getting in her way, and if he was working for Arthur then he wouldn't get to see the sun rise.

He simply snorted, "how am I the one who works for him if you are the one that knows him?"

Her eyes darkened as she tensed. There was no way that she was letting a man who messed up the perfect opportunity affect her. She gripped the blade tighter as she turned it towards his stomach. Suddenly she felt his arm on wrist and the knife falling out of her hand. Before she could do anything she was flipped and pinned against the wall. She glared at his noxious grin, wanting to slap him then and there.

He clicked his tongue, " looks like your not as sneaky as you thought, it's a wonder you haven't.." He wasn't able to finish his sentence because they heard some vices in the distance. They looked at each other and even though they hated the idea of working together they knew it would be easier to escape. Morgana bounded off the wall, grabbed the blokes wrist and yanked him towards the nearest car. Luckily he knew how to hi jack one and soon they were speeding down the street towards the city limits.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's short But stories take time to progress. I'll try to update it again soon, along with my other stories. Please leave a comment if you think it's good or even if you think there is something that needs to be fixed. I welcome constructive criticism, no flames though. Bye!**


End file.
